


Цвета и прикосновения

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Ванда приходит к Тони поговорить.





	Цвета и прикосновения

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — между «Эрой Альтрона» и «Противостоянием». Автор почему-то вдохновлялся Placebo — «Exit Wounds».

Тони просыпается от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит. Это не то чтобы непривычно — он знает, что за ним постоянно незримо наблюдает Пятница, но сейчас всё по-другому.  
  
Тони мысленно нащупывает ниточки управления бронёй и открывает глаза.  
  
Ванда стоит напротив, кутаясь в тонкий плед. Она босиком, в одной ночной рубашке на бретельках — пришла из тёплого крыла. Не знала, глупенькая, что Тони привык спать в прохладе: сначала из-за реактора, потом из-за Пеппер — а теперь вот просто так.  
  
— Тони.  
  
Она не зовёт и не просит — пробует его имя на вкус. Вообще-то это первый раз, когда они остаются наедине, не считая того, когда она наслала на него видения смерти всей команды.  
  
Он мог бы спросить: «Что ты здесь делаешь?». Мог бы сказать: «Уходи, я не хочу тебя видеть». Мог бы приказать: «Убирайся»!  
  
Она — часть команды. Она старается искупить свои прошлые прегрешения: работу на Альтрона и Штрукера, разрушительную ярость, едва не погубившую её родную страну и её саму. Он вспоминает себя: банду Десяти Колец, еврейского профессора с доброй улыбкой, маленького афганского мальчика, обнимающего отца за шею.  
  
Тони откидывает одеяло и зовёт:  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Он действует наугад, но зачем-то же она пришла?  
  
Ванда ступает бесшумно, сбрасывает с плеч плед, забирается под одеяло и берёт его за предплечье ледяными ладонями.  
  
— Сколько ты тут простояла?  
  
Он говорит шёпотом, хотя мог бы кричать — и его бы никто не услышал.  
  
Как и её.  
  
— Полчаса. Ты нечутко спишь.  
  
Глаза Ванды слегка отдают красным сиянием в полутьме. Тони ложится на бок, точно напротив неё. Он чуть выше, но ненамного.  
  
— Как ты вошла?  
  
Ванда поднимает руку. Красное сияние магии окутывает изящные нежные пальчики, стелется в ладонь, стекает по тонкому запястью.  
  
Щелчок пальцами — и дверь открыта.  
  
— Научилась у Клинта. Я — хорошая взломщица.  
  
Тони тихо смеётся, но Ванда не отвечает ему даже тенью улыбки.  
  
— Зачем ты пришла?  
  
Правильный вопрос повисает в воздухе. Ванда ёрзает, перебирая пальцами по его предплечью. Полчаса — это, наверное, долго для такой малышки, думает Тони. Он придвигается ближе, подхватывает Ванду под бёдра свободной рукой, сгибая её ноги в коленях. Красное сияние разгорается в её испуганных глазах, но он всего лишь устраивает её стопы между своих ног, согревая.  
  
Это довольно интимно. Не сексуально — именно интимно. Тони знает толк в отличиях этих двух понятий.  
  
— Рассказать, почему я так тебя ненавидела, — шепчет Ванда.  
  
Тони нравится, что о ненависти она говорит в прошедшем времени.  
  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
  
Она явно смущается — видимо, не так она представляла свой поздний визит. Но Тони, кем бы его не считали, всё-таки не настолько мудак, чтобы орать на беззащитную девушку, всего лишь нарушившую его ночной покой.  
  
— Я…  
  
Ванда замолкает. Тони не торопит её — он знает, как много иногда требуется времени, чтобы сказать вслух что-то важное. Иногда — минуты или часы, порой — годы.  
  
Пеппер их потребовалось пять.  
  
— Нам с Пьетро было по десять. Обычный вечер, мы ужинали с родителями… Начался артобстрел. Снаряд попал двумя этажами ниже, обрушив здание. Родители провалились в дыру в полу, а Пьетро успел затащить меня под кровать…  
  
Ванда говорит тихо и твёрдо, её холодные пальцы вдавливаются в его запястье всё сильнее. Тони слушает и представляет себе ужас двух маленьких детей, чей мир в одночасье рухнул вместе с родным домом.  
  
— Потом прилетел второй снаряд, но он не взорвался. Он просто лежал среди обломков в метре от наших лиц. А на нём одно слово.  
  
Осознание — как привет из прошлого: Тони трясёт от ярости, когда он произносит это слово вслух.  
  
— Старк.  
  
Ванда кивает, а он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не заорать, не призвать доспех и не начать крушить всё вокруг. Сейчас он дорого отдал бы за воскрешение Обадайи. Ублюдок отделался слишком легко — сейчас Тони с радостью бы отдал его Ванде — тренироваться рассчитывать силы.  
  
— Мы не могли выбраться два дня. Каждая попытка спасти нас приводила к тому, что обломки сдвигались, и я думала: «Сейчас рванёт». Мы ждали два дня, что ты убьёшь нас.  
  
— И тогда ты возненавидела меня.  
  
Тони отводит взгляд, закусывает губы. Гнев душит его изнутри, не позволяя вдохнуть.  
  
Всхлип приводит его в чувство. Ванда плачет: тихо роняет крупные слёзы на подушку, дышит ртом и старается не привлекать внимания.  
  
— Знаешь, когда перестала?  
  
Гнев тут же утихает. Не насовсем, но достаточно, чтобы Тони мог сделать вдох.  
  
— Когда?  
  
Ванда хлюпает носом и опускает глаза, стыдясь громкого звука.  
  
— Когда увидела, чем стал Вижен. Он был задуман Альтроном для разрушения, а ты обратил его в нечто, что способно лишь созидать. Ты изменился.  
  
Она ошибается. Тони знает это так же хорошо, как знает себя. Да, его образ жизни стал другим, моральный облик в глазах общества приобрёл красно-золотые тона. Но красный — цвет ярости, а золотой — цвет богатства.  
  
Тони ни капли не изменился и меняться не собирается. Он просто научился смотреть шире.  
  
— Ты неправа.  
  
Ванда смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Красное сияние, пляшущее в её зрачках, завораживает.  
  
— Права. Ты можешь сам этого не признавать, но ты больше не убийца. Ты стал спасителем. Наверное, поэтому моя магия такого цвета.  
  
Тони вдумывается в её слова. Он знает, каким образом Ванда превратилась в «улучшенную», но никогда не задавался вопросом, почему её силы именно такие. Красный — цвет ярости и крови. Тони добавил его в костюм только для красоты, когда создавал, но сейчас удивляется символизму.  
  
Цвет её магии идентичен цвету его доспехов.  
  
Может, они не так непохожи?  
  
— Мне снятся кошмары, — продолжает Ванда, — и они теперь почти как твои. Все умирают из-за моих сил, я остаюсь одна, и вокруг трупы, трупы, трупы… Тела тех, кого я люблю. Я потеряла Пьетро, но не знаю, что со мной будет, если я потеряю вас.  
  
Вас. Английский язык — странная штука: если не добавить уточняющее местоимение «всех», слова Ванды можно трактовать и как признание в любви.  
  
Тони бы рассмеялся, если бы это было смешно.  
  
Он хочет пообещать: «С нами всё будет хорошо». Он хочет сказать: «Всё в порядке, у всех бывают кошмары». Он хочет попросить: «Не беспокойся».  
  
Вместо этого Тони скользит ладонью по её бедру вверх. Ванда вздрагивает, когда он проезжается по обтянутой тонкой тканью трусиков ягодице, но он не останавливается, пока не чувствует под рукой отзвук биения её сердца. Его ладонь горячее её кожи.  
  
Тони медленно сгибает руку, прижимая Ванду к своей груди. Обнимает другой рукой за талию, и Ванда выдыхает, поняв, наверное, что он не стремится причинить ей вред.  
  
Она всё ещё его боится — пусть и не разумом. Душой.  
  
Ванда прижимается мокрой щекой к его груди. Майка пропитывается влагой, чуть охлаждая кожу.  
  
— Я слышу твоё сердце, — шепчет Ванда тихо.  
  
Тони целует её в макушку.  
  
— Спи. Моя спальня — территория без кошмаров.  
  
Ванда фыркает и улыбается, а потом ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и замирает. Теперь она точно согрелась.  
  
Тони гладит Ванду по обнажённой спине, пока её дыхание не выравнивается. Он думает о прошлом: о красно-золотой жизни, о чёрной смерти, о собственном перерождении.  
  
Может быть, Ванда не так уж сильно ошибается на его счёт.  
  
Тони слушает музыку её плавных вдохов и выдохов, погружаясь в собственные мысли всё глубже и глубже, пока наконец не засыпает.  
  
Той ночью ему не снятся кошмары.  
  
Ванде тоже.


End file.
